gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Noodle/Gallery
Phase 1 Tomorrow Comes Today AllGorillazTCT.png CityGorillazTCT.png DarkGorillazTCT.png NoodleTCT.png NoodleHoodieTCT.png Clint Eastwood Image1159.png Image251.png clinteastwoodnoodlescreengrab.png|Noodle prancing through the Kong Studios graveyard Image4615.png Image6784.png 19-2000 Noodle192000.png Noodle192000 2.png Noodle192000 3.png Noodle192000 4.png Noodle192000 5.png Rock The House NoodleRockTheHouse1.png NoodleRockTheHouse2.png NoodleRockTheHouse3.png NoodleRockTheHouse4.png NoodleRockTheHouse5.png G-Bitez Jump the Gut 1233612283102.jpg|Noodle placing a bet with Del. Official Art Gorillaz Phase 1.jpg|The Phase 1 Band Portrait LilNoods.JPG|Noodle - Phase one. Noodle-largesideblack.jpg NoodleDressingRoomPhase1.jpg|Noodle writing on a backstage dressing room floor images-4.jpg|Noodle on the G-Sides cover art 64fa8d6c-8bc1-4b78-8ba4-2eb5ac6a6c6c.png Phase 2 Rock It 2D and Noodle in Rockit.png Feel Good Inc. Image1798.png Image2654.png original.jpg Image51.png DARE Image1.png Image4.png Image6.png Image9.png gorillaz_dare_08.jpg|Noodle in Dare. Image10.png Image12.png Image14.png Image17.png Image18.png Dirty Harry Image2.png Image3.png dhImage12.png Image5.png El Mañana Image165.png Noodle smiling in El Mañana.png Image3474.png Image449.png Image589.png Image7895.png Image8.png Image9789.png Image10589.png Official Art Gorillaz Phase 2.jpg|The Phase 2 Band Portrait 420px-Noodle Gorillaz.jpg Serious.jpg|Noodle's headshot for the Demon Days album art. is (1).jpg|Noodle in Greenwich Village, NYC with her pet monkey, Mike. 16.jpg 42c09a76-b53e-4414-9aa2-82a20a21a865.png 05373b0c-45c6-4609-bc84-821464f3b56c.jpg Phase 3 On Melancholy Hill 673ccceb2dbe4e839754f68047b17ebb.jpg|Noodle sitting in her cabin NoodleGetsGunOMH.png NoodleOpensCaseOMH.png|Noodle gets her gun. eGRsaDNxMTI=_o_gorillaz---on-melancholy-hill-teaser.jpg NoodleShootsOMH.png NoodleShootsSideOMH.png Gorillaz’-Gorillaz-On-Melancholy-Hill-by-Jamie-Hewlett-and-Pete-Candeland.jpg NoodleAwakeOMH.png RusselSwimOMH.png Rhinestone Eyes F64ffe55e4e7f301ffcea481ccfb462ao.jpg|Noodle revealing her face in Rhinestone Eyes storyboard. Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 2.09.52 PM.png|Noodle in the Rhinestone Eyes storyboard riding on Russel's head. Broken 981CD2455DAF05CE4F8519BABCC83DEE-1-.jpg|Noodle and Russel in "Broken". Faceshot_of_Noodle_in_the_Broken_visual_animation.png|Closeup DoYaThing noodle in do ya thing.JPG|Noodle in "DoYaThing". Official Art 162.jpg|The Phase 3 Band Portrait 47115_1181452832371_1709721197_369967_982792_n.jpg Plastic_beach_groupe.jpg 29234 1127565965233 1709721197 255624 4774923 n.jpg|Noodle on top of Russel Hobbs' head. 29234 1127565885231 1709721197 255622 4808200 n.jpg|Noodle lounging on Plastic Beach in concept art. 29234 1127566165238 1709721197 255628 5802938 n.jpg 29234 1127566085236 1709721197 255627 2234467 n.jpg 29234 1127566045235 1709721197 255626 6383017 n.jpg 47115 1181452872372 1709721197 369968 2367281 n.jpg Noodle Reading.png Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 9.42.03 PM.png d925ca25-2245-4dee-bc9d-049b6d3ef601.jpg 15ee26af-687d-4e1f-9f5e-aa94eb6552b2.jpg e5f8ea6f-db42-4403-88f8-d5a7ec180ad7.png Phase 4 Jaguar Promotional Video Jaguar Racing - Noodle1933.png Jaguar Racing - Noodle2061.png Jaguar Racing - Noodle2074.png|Noodle after removing her helmet Image32.png Image42.png Images(7)1.jpeg Image62.png b4856467.jpg Screen-Shot-2017-06-19-at-17.42.34.png|Noodle posing in front of a Jaguar concept car Saturnz Barz Image4654.png Image4165.png Image465.png Image46.png Gorillaz_fr6333_NoodleEscherHouse_GRADED.jpg Image7.png Image5464.png Official Art 272.jpg Noodle phase 4 -- 08/23/2016.jpeg Noodle phase 4 face.jpeg Noodle phase 4 sketch in color.jpeg noodle phase in 4.jpg 92816.jpg NoodleOctober2016.jpg plansfornoodle.jpg 14504810_1774135212844842_8732333708712869888_n.jpg 10-28-16.jpg YenNoodle.jpg SpectreNoodle.jpg Noodlethegeneralofoceanbacon.jpg BirdNoodleRAAAA.jpg Noodle phase 4 1/17/16.jpeg Noodle phase 4 2-6-16.jpeg Noodle and 2-D, 3-23-16.jpeg Noodle phase 4- 5/19/16.jpeg Noodle phase 4--6/4/16.jpeg Murdoc & Noodle phase 4.jpeg noodle.jpg|Noodle Phase 4. new noodle.png|Noodle phase 4 preview. image.jpeg|Noodle phase 4. Noodle2015.jpg 2d&noodle.jpeg|Noodle & 2-D. Noodlep4.jpeg Noodle 12-16 Heartlolly.jpg Noodle 12-16 Glasses.jpg Noodle 12-16 Cat.jpg Noodle 12-16 Bells.jpg Noodle 12-16 1.jpg images (1).jpg|Noodle with cat photo images.jpg|Noodle with cat Noodle singing.jpg|Noodle singing Noodle mountain.jpg Noodle japan.jpg Noodle in front of the Demon Dayz building.jpg Noodle happy.jpg Noodle with 2-D and Murdoc.jpg Noodle holding a book.jpg Noodle March 2017.jpg Noodles Mix.jpg Noodle November 2016.jpg Noodle December 2016.jpg 4317noodle.jpg 4617noodle.jpg LENZZZZ.PNG|Noodle in 'The Lenz featuring Gorillaz' unnamedbb.jpg unnamedvvv.jpg Noodle with Guitar.jpg Noodle with 2-D.jpg Gorillaz-1440x1440.jpeg Q mag.jpg Crack Gorillaz-parallax-three.jpg Gorillaz in front of Demon Days board.jpg Crack 076-Cover-LR.jpg GORILLAZ LIVE.gif askmeanythingnoodle.jpg skypenoodle.jpg 18160381_456411088064778_8778443223472275456_n.jpg 18161380_647051045478786_1871408999958577152_n.jpg 18161940_1013435158791508_8894104489435332608_n.jpg 18162062_2017935765091488_7724197389900185600_n.jpg 18253231_294835374261733_8215358841869565952_n.jpg 18299654_1780583645291899_5440842730664099840_n.jpg 18512421_115738762336449_145568978670977024_n.jpg 18579612_120281118546917_6235601947475312640_n.jpg 6dad67c4-5e99-4f0c-a734-510544e44e7b.jpg 880f0a7d-a68d-451d-af0f-9853d56ab7b7.jpg 700ad1f8-f89f-4bd5-bc4f-6634a8ec58e7.jpg Category:Images of Noodle Category:Gorillaz